Episode 7127 (24th July 2009)
Plot Maria complains to Audrey about Helen's interfering. Audrey tells her to be understanding and keep the peace. Joe manages to stop Gail opening her purse and finding out about the missing money. Norris and Freda make fun of Ramsay while he's out. He and Emily return and invite them for a drink. They reluctantly accept. Ashley waits nervously at the hospital clinic for his operation. Barry tells Helen about Tony's warning and she storms round to see him at the factory. Sean is alarmed when Leon turns up at the Rovers to have a drink with Jason. Helen lays into Tony, accusing him of preying on her sons' widows. Tony snaps and tells her that everyone has moved on and forgotten Liam. Ashley flees the clinic in a panic he can't go through with the operation. Sean desperately tries to avoid Leon uncovering his lies about Jason and Eileen. When Tina arrives, he has to say that she is Jason's pretend girlfriend who he uses as a cover. Gail notices that her purse is empty but puts it down to her own absent-mindedness. Helen and Maria have a blazing row about Tony. Helen says that Maria can't wait to have Tony in her bed. Maria loses her cool and tells Helen and Barry that Liam had an affair but doesn't tell them who with. She throws them out of the house. Peter comforts a worried Ashley. Ashley tells him that the finality of the operation scared him. Peter is sure Claire will understand. Graeme hands over the pills to Joe. David sees them together and forces Graeme to tell him what's going on. Ashley cannot pluck up the courage to tell Claire the truth about his aborted vasectomy. Audrey offers to let Barry and Helen stay with her until Maria calms down. Tony comforts Maria who is still upset after the argument. They hug and share a tender moment. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jesse Chadwick - John Thomson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd Guest cast *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes *Helen Connor - Dearbhla Molloy *Freda - Ali Briggs *Ramsay Clegg - Andrew Sachs *Leon - Andrew Langtree *Nurse - Claire Lever (Credited as "Clare Lever") *Doctor - Sean Wilton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Audrey's *Weatherfield General - Consultation room, operating theatre and waiting area Notes *This episode marks the 3,000th appearance of Eileen Derbyshire in the role of Emily Bishop. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria snaps after Helen pushes her too far and tells her mother-in-law about Liam's affair with Carla; and Joe tries to cover up his theft by stopping Gail looking in her purse. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,160,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2009 episodes